Teaching and Learning
by Wolfborn
Summary: A boy makes friends with some very unusual teens, trains with them, and willingly accepts Japanese traditions. But will a bottle of sake really help him deal with his feelings appropriately? (Rated M for raunchy scenes between guys). Made this because Splinter has too few stories and their either female OCs or his sons. Part of the RatPack Trilogy.


A young man sat across from his master, his robe slightly parted by his leg as he lent back on his arms and gave a bellowing laugh that echoed through the room. "Really!? He actually did that? Jeez, I knew he was young but that's just painfully funny." The last wisps of his laugh slipped from his lips as a snigger, glancing over to his superior whom was smiling over the vibrant response to what he feared was a dull story. "Yes. They may be but a moment away in age but it certainly shows in their actions. My sons are ever a source of joy for me." The old man sipped at his tea as his student huffed out a response. "And annoyance, no doubt?" His teacher remained silence, a slight glimmer in his eye exposing the words he dare not speak aloud. A grin on his face, Max took to his own drink as the two merely basked in the warmth of the other's company. It hadn't even been a year since he first ran into their sons, since they stopped him being gutted by Purple Dragon thugs, and yet he felt like he belonged with the misfit family below the streets. April had proved to be a good friend, Casey less so (not in the least because he completely misread his closeness with April), and the brothers were more than enough company when he wanted someone closer to his own age. But Splinter? He was something else. He was kind, wise, had all the traits of a father figure yet seemed to lack something that made him discomforting. He'd taken Max under his wing after witnessing a sparring match involving Raphael. The boy had spunk, that was true. Raph had gotten enraged, his attacks blocked by the human's instinctive reflex, and charged head-long for him. The result was one ninja on the floor, winded and speechless, and a very confused boy who had no idea how he'd done what he had. When asked, he'd always assume it was some form of media influenced one-off. That he'd never be able to do it again. However, when kidnapped by the Foot and forced to fight to survive, he'd shown the same skill again. And again. And several times more. He was terrified, panicking and deafened by the sound of his own blood screaming in his ears... Yet he managed to escape with the others with just minor wounds (though the story he told his parents as to why his lip was cut involved extremely liberal use of white lies). The elderly rat noticed the raw talent he had, the potential even the boy never knew existed within him, and decided to better arm his new companion for any dire situation he may be pulled into. This resulted in the boy returning weekly, then eventually nightly, and became yet another student under the rodent master.

However, this did result in a change in Max's behavior. He grew closer to his sensei and, as a result, ended up gaining a liking to his heritage. It started with a small authentic set of tea cups as a gift, a "Token of gratitude" as he'd said, but shortly after he began addressing Splinter by as his sensei. By the end of it, he'd taken to changing into a kimoto himself whenever he stayed for a prolonged time, carrying a bag to store his clothes in all the while. It had been odd at first, strange that someone would perform such an act purely when training, but the benefits showed immediately. His relationship with the brothers evolved rapidly from friend to almost sibling within weeks, his training advanced far faster with Splinter since he believed he was now worthy of such mentoring, and he seemed to carry joy with him whenever he stepped into the lair in a more traditional Japanese garb. In short, he knew he fitted in and took strength from it. However, as close as he was with the turtles, his true friendship lie with their father. Their enjoyment of Asian culture, how easily their conversations flowed, how easy it was to make one another laugh, it all went together perfectly. The old rat was delighted to have someone to call a friend once more, not just an ally or an adoptive daughter but as it once was in his youth. Shredder had once filled that title and the scars of his betrayal still laid heavy on his heart, so to have someone so openly accept such a position was comforting. Max was a pleasant young teen, one who respected the family greatly, and that was enough to assure him he'd not suffer yet again at the hands of a friend. Though he didn't expect the teen to surprise him once more with something he was certain was illegal in America. Having excused himself and wandered out of the room to his bag, Max had returned with a chesire grin on his face... A large bottle of sake in one hand and two drinking glasses in the other. "I know it's not a traditional bottle or cup but I figured maybe it'd be fine all the same." He sat down, placing the items on the table before him, as his master stared in mild disbelief. Wasn't he underage to be drinking!? "Max, I don't believe it would be appropriate of me to drink with you nor allow you to drink. Surely you must realize that?" The human simply smirked, pushing a glass towards his sensei.

"Then I won't drink much. It's not like this is going to be a habit but... I mean, the guys are asleep and I figured you've not tasted this in years. Nothing wrong with unwinding a little bit, right?" Uncapping the bottle, pouring a small amount out for both, he held up his glass to his bewildered teacher. "I'll take full responsibility. What do you say?" There was a pause, silence hanging heavy in the air, as Splinter looked down at the liquid before him. He'd not drank since his early twenties and, even then, it was only when celebrating. He wasn't really a social drinker. He glanced back up, Max's smile having faded and now replaced with a look of uncertainty and the slightest hint of sadness, before slowly reaching for his glass and raising it up gently. "We... Shall both be responsible." The teen's grin returned to him once more as the two tapped glasses and drank down the sweet alcohol on offer. The one drink soon became two, then three, then by the fourth the two were giggling like monkeys as the booze began to kick into their blood streams. The bottle was only half empty by the time Splinter flopped onto his back, hands clutching his stomach, in a fit of laughter. As he wiped tears from his eyes, his friend idly swishing his drink around, he propped himself back up and felt his body tingle with warmth from ear to tail. Part of him was somewhat ashamed of his behavior, tipsy and uncouth, but he couldn't deny the fun he was having simply being a mindless drunk. If only for one night. "Yoshi... Hamato Yoshi..." His name slapped a certain level of sobriety back into him. Max looked over, leaning forward onto the table, with a brow raised. "That's you're real name, isn't it? Who you were before your mutation?" The old man stroked down his beard, sighing as he tried to think of a way to dodge the question. Undoubtedly, one of the boys must've mentioned it in passing or told him. It wasn't serious, it was just a name, but the name brought back far too many bad memories for him to wish it upon himself ever again. "It was who I used to be, the man who had a daughter, a wife, a clan and a good life. To say I am that man now would be to lie to you." Max scoffed, glass slammed onto the table, his finger pointing accusingly. "That's bullshit and you know it! Karai is still out there, alive, the turtles are your clan now and I honestly can't believe you think you have a bad life. You're a well respected master, a father to four teens who have done more good than you EVER would've as a human, and you're bitching about it!? All you're missing is your wife, nothing more. You should be grateful to gained so much by fate, not complain of what you lost because of man." By the end of his speech, the teen as lent toward his sensei with fury burning brightly in his eyes. Splinter simply sat there, lost for words, as he tried to take it what was just yelled at him. He hadn't meant to sound to bitter about his current lot in life, perhaps the sake had made him so? Bowing his head, eyes shut, he did the only thing he felt was right. "I apologize. I did not mean to appear ungrateful. I just mean to say I am no longer the man who belongs to that name. Nothing more." With a soft grunt, he heard his friend stand were he once sat. "Good. Apology accepted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something very pressing to do."

The old rat sat there, worried that his actions had pushed the other away, awaiting when he was alone so he could simply sleep and try to repair what he may have damaged tomorrow. However, for all his sharpened senses, he never expected to find two soft hands cup his face and a warm pair of lips crushed against his own. His eyes flew open, the sight of the teen knelt beside him and practically straddling him as they kissed greeting him, before they slowly sunk shut. His hands clutched at Max's kimoto, pulling him down till the boy straddled him, a tongue slipping against his own as the human moaned softly into his maw. They remained there, hands stroking and grabbing whatever they could as they kiss, till their lungs begged them to breath. As he pulled away, panting all the while, he could see the rosy cheeks and nose of the human before him and had to question what was caused by the alcohol... And what by the kiss. Immediately, his age kicked in as his eyes shot away to the floor. "W-We shouldn't be doing this! Max, you're three decades my junior and a man at that! It is grossly inappropriate for me to-!" He was slammed against the floor by then, the teen leaning over him to tease open his purple robe and expose the rat's bare fur to the air of the lair. Shaking his head, he chuckled before he spoke. "That's... That's such a lie. You worry I was way out of line wanting this? That I just figured I'd make out with my friends' father? Trust me, I was terrified even considering doing this, of even letting you know how I felt, so I did a little research on Japanese traditions..." He lent down, soft kisses trailing along his teacher's chest and forcing hushed whimpers from him. "You're a liar, sensei. The idea of two men laying together, even master and pupil, wasn't as shunned as you pretend. Your entire culture has had men bedding men at some point. It was never taboo, it was welcomed." Lowered down, his teeth sank into the cloth wraps hiding Splinter's delicates and tugged for them to loosen. The elderly rat was powerless to resist, the cloth already crushing down on the warm bulge forming beneath them. He shook his head, trying to regain clarity but couldn't see through the haze the sake had caused him. "N-No! Max, i-it's just... A-Ah... It's just the alcohol making you do this! Won't you regret it!?" The boy stopped his disrobing of his master, smirking as he climbed atop his furry form as slipped a hand into his own deep blue robe. A moment passed before he shimmied and let his boxers slide down his thighs, giving a short but throaty chuckle. "I haven't had a drop, sensei. Misdirection's funny like that." With a delighted purr, he pressed their kimoto covered bulges together. The two shuddered, only thin fabric keeping burning hot flesh from rubbing together. The human looked down, his face a billboard of joy and conquest of his desire... Until he saw his master look back up at him, eyes wide and full of fear.

"Splinter... I've wanted you so badly for too long. I've held back, craved you, dreamt of having you as my own. You've driven me to the brink of insanity simply by being who you are and, now I have the chance to show you how I feel... I wanted you to surrender to me. To allow me this. But I'm just hurting you... Aren't I?" His legs trembled as he tried to force himself to leave, guilt plaguing him for committing such an assault on his master, but could barely stand. He looked down, intending to take one last mental picture of the glorious body before him, until a slender paw rested against his chest. Eyes darting up, captured by those of the man he loved, he was breathless as he saw fear replaced with uncertainty. "It's been... Tang Shen was the last person who I willingly gave everything to. I-I never allowed myself to... I felt it would be staining her memory. That I'd be betraying her if I let my heart be taken once again..." His shakily stroked across the teen's chest before hooking a finger into the knot before him, pulling till it came loose and exposed the soft milky skin of the human in its entirety. "Tell me... Promise me... That I'm not casting aside my loyalty to her in a stupid drunken act. Please?" Max lent forward, kissing the rodent's brow and cupping his chin, before sinking into his eyes hazel eyes once more. "You're punishing yourself for nothing. I'll never replace your wife, I know my place isn't where she once was, but I wish to be with you. So long as you're happy... I'm happy." His sensei smiled, pushing forward for a kiss, as his hands set about their separate ways. One ran along the teen's arm, playfully stroking along his skin, while the other drove toward his wraps and freed his bulge from its confinement. Max broke away to stare down at the throbbing pink length below him, a furry sheath giving way to heated flesh. Breathless, grinning like an idiot and aroused as hell, he threw himself down onto his teacher and began littering kisses across any muscle he could find. Hands snatching as their cocks, he stroked the two together and earned a number of pants and whines from his lover. Thin claws dragged along his back, his robe slipping down to his ass as Splinter's slide to the floor and left his entire body on display. Max could only manage a quick glance before he squeezed their throbbing dicks together with a grunt, a small spurt of pre escaping him. The elderly mutant was hit by the scent, his eyes dancing between the boy's face and his weeping cock. He was, for lack of better words, flattered for someone to find his appearance so desirable. So much he brought his tail around, a smirk on his face, and laid it to rest against the teen's sensitive balls. Slim fingers took hold of their lengths, pumping both with feverish want, as he took pleasure in watching the human on top of him moan and beg for more as he brushed against the rough skin of the rat tail. He found himself knotting up inside, the urge to give in bubbling over are so many years of celibacy, and pulled Max down with his other hand. "Look into my eyes, _koibito_." Brilliant jade eyes snapped open, gazing into hazel, before the boy gave a sharp cry of ecstasy. His hands clutched at the rat's shoulders, his hips jerking forward into the hand that touched him, as he splattered his master's belly with his cum. The old man could've hold back, his body weakened by the sake and the warmth coating his body making matters worse, and stained his fur shortly after.

Flopping onto the floor, Max laying on top all the while, he softly toyed with their spent lengths as his free hand roamed along his lover's naked back. The teen nuzzled into his fur, kissing softly at his neck, trying to pull himself together after such a violently release. A delicate smile formed on his face, taking in the powerful scent of his teacher, as he whispered. " _Anata no tame ni watashi no kokoro, sensei. Anata dake no tame ni._ " Staring at the ceiling, eyes wide and ears perked up tight as the human settle down to nap on his chest, the wise master had never expect to hear his latest student speak Japanese... Nor say such a thing to him after what he'd first assume was purely lust driven (something he wasn't entirely ashamed to admit he enjoyed). Instinctively, he pulled his arms around the boy and held him tight against his sticky fur. " _Kono yōna yūkan'na kotoba. Watashi wa, karera ga jūbun ni haichi sa rete iru negatte imasu._ " He muttered to himself, half hoping the boy heard and half hoping he didn't. He needed to clean his fur, make both of them decent in case his sons came in, try to appear (and feel) like he wasn't some perverted old master who just slept with his pupil. But, as sleep pulled him gently into its arms, he thought only of the boy in his arms. He thought of the moment they'd had, if he'd simply been drunk or wanted him as well, if he was purely driven by lust or loneliness, and if the boy's affections were true. But most of all...

He simply indulged in the basic knowledge that the boy was smiling in his sleep.

* * *

 **Added this because any Splinter story (what there is of them) are either straight or with his sons. Figured I'd shake it up a bit. Also, the table may not be canon but he's often seen with one in other versions so why not here? I couldn't find a place to suggest what it was, but I was imagining a normal table simply cut at the legs to form a traditional Japanese one. As for the translations, for those of you who don't know Japanese and don't want to translate, Max says "My heart for you, teacher. For you only." to which Splinter replies with "Such brave words. I hope they are well placed." And, trust me, those things are a pain to translate. Just took me 50 tries to crack the last half of what I made Splinter say! A single letter or comma can change an entire sentence. It's both intriguing and infuriating. Anyway, if this story feels too fast there's at least 2 more coming so I'll hopefully pad it out a bit more in those. Just feel like I got to the humina humina meow meow too fast, you know? Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
